It's Our Anniversary
by kkimberly49
Summary: Our favorite couple made it after they left the White House. A look at them as they celebrate their special day.


Olivia blinked at all the natural sunlight that was coming into their bedroom. She slowly opened her eyes and remembered that they were in Saint Barthelemy. They had purchased the expansive property just six months ago. It was the first property they purchased together.

She loved Vermont. It was Fitz's gift to her. Now that she was out of her own way she could see the love letter that he had written to her in each room of their house.

This estate was their slice of heaven. The entire estate consisted of five bedrooms and seven and a half bathrooms. The main house consisted of the master suite that had a custom king sleigh bed, a sitting area, and a spacious en suite. Downstairs there was a living room with a billiard table, gourmet kitchen, an outdoor dining area on the large covered deck, and a media room. There was three more cottages on the property. The Alexia bungalow, the Phillippe bungalow, and the Helen bungalow housed all the other rooms.

What sold them on the property was the fact that it offered a large back yard which is unusual for the island. Olivia loved the gazebo, and she could see herself playing with Teddy, or just relaxing with Fitz.

Of course it had a swimming pool, and she loved that it was natural heated. It was its own entertainment area because it had music, a wet bar, and a guest bath.

She blinked again and looked out the window, and sighed. The views. Man were they in paradise. She laid there and allowed herself to enjoy what was in front of her.

Before she could get lost in her thoughts she felt him kiss her neck, _"Happy two-year anniversary baby and Happy Birthday…"_

She leaned back into him, "_Ditto and thank you…"_

"_How are you feeling this morning?"_

"_I'm feeling great. My husband put it down on me last night."_

"_Oh did he did he?"_

_Yes, and I am wonderfully sore in the best way."_

"_Sounds like he did his job."_

"_Yes, he was the MVP…"_

Fitz began to laugh which caused Olivia to laugh.

After enjoying a good laugh they laid in bed and enjoyed the view.

Both enjoying the quiet. Over time they had carved out a good life for themselves. She had mended her relationships with her gladiators, and Quinn had asked her to come back and they run the business together but Olivia declined. After working with Fitz at the Grant Foundation she found the work more rewarding. She would never regret being a fixer. It made her the woman that she is today, but she enjoyed using her fixing skills to create real change in the world along with her husband.

She enjoyed having a normal schedule. Once Olivia agreed to join him at the Grant Foundation they became an equal partnership, and not just in name only but legally. He was the face of the foundation, and did the heavy lifting when it came to the donors. She worked with the staff, and helped them select the cases and causes that the foundation would take on.

The schedule allowed Fitz to be the hands-on with Teddy. Six months into Mellie's term she had quietly signed the paperwork that gave Fitz & Olivia full custody. Quinn and her team helped the White with the transition.

Olivia turned and she found her husband staring at her. She smiled as she caressed his face. She thought times like this were mundane. There was too much to do to be laying in the bed just enjoying a moment to yourself. Now, she found that these moments allowed her to be more productive, because her mind was clear.

Fitz leaned in and kissed her hand, _"What going on in that beautiful brain of yours this morning?"_

"_Just thinking about the life that we have built. All those years I was worried you would tire of me because I was the mistress. The times I never fully accepted when you said that I was never your mistress that I was more than that. Part of me hates all the time I threw away, but my gut tells me the fact that I made all those mistakes and you still stuck around allowed me to see what you saw all along. I appreciate you more than I ever have, and unlike the past version of myself I would never purposely do anything to hurt you, our relationship, and our family."_

It had taken awhile but Fitz was finally getting use to Olivia telling him how she felt and what she needed. He had long accepted that she could be emotionally distant but with time and therapy that had all changed.

When she told him how she was feeling only one thing came to mind. He looked at her, "_Are you ready to tell me what made you all of a sudden ready to accept my proposal two years ago on Thanksgiving night?"_

Olivia looked at her husband. It was the only mystery that remained between them. She wasn't sure why she kept it to herself, but each time he asked she told him she would tell him in time. He always respected her decision. She decided now was time.

**Flashback**

Teddy came running into her office. Olivia looked up and smiled.

"_Woah, slow down buddy. Is there a fire I don't know anything about?"_

Teddy laughed, "_Of course not. Then I would have to run outside away from the fire member?"_

Olivia laughed and nodded her head_, "Of course. Silly me…"_

She moved over to the sofa in her office so they could talk.

Teddy looked at Olivia with so much excitement in her eyes that it nearly brought her to tears.

When the couple gained full custody of Teddy they noticed that he was delayed. After taking him to a doctor they determined that it was more mental and emotional. He had lived a very sheltered life, and the carousel of nannies had not helped.

After taking him to a child phycologist they suggested the couple just get him in a routine. If they were going to have a nanny to find one they trusted, and enroll him in programs where he could interact with other children.

With their work schedules the couple decided to forgo a nanny, and worked to get Teddy into a routine. Teddy remained a shy little boy, but he blossomed over time. Olivia worked with him on his reading and writing and he caught up in no time. It also allowed them to develop a special relationship. One he never had with Mellie.

Olivia brought herself out of her thoughts, _"So tell me what has you so excited?"_

"_I made a new friend today."_

"_Really, what is their name?"_

"_His name is Charlie."_

"_His mommy is chocolate milk like you and white milk like daddy."_

Olivia inwardly smiled. It was how they explained interracial couples and parents to Teddy.

"_Its sounds like you and Charlie had lots of fun."_

"_We did. He is new. I did what you said. I said hello. I let him see my toy."_

"_That's a good job buddy. I am glad that you have a friend now. How about I fix you a snack? Daddy will be back home today."_

"_Okay Mama."_

Both of them paused. Several times over the last couple of months he had also called her mom, but most of the time it was at night as he was drifting off to sleep."

Teddy immediately apologized and ran over to his table in her office.

Olivia went over to him, _"Teddy Bear, talk to me. Use your words remember."_

He took a moment to compose himself before looking at her_, "I want you to be my mommy. You do all the mommy stuff. Why can't you be my mom?"_

"_You already have a mom."_

"_Some people have more than one. Why can't I?"_

"_You can. It sounds like it would mean a lot to you if you could call me mom."_

Teddy looked at her and nodded, _"I love you Livvie."_

Olivia was overwhelmed with emotions but pulled it together, _"I love you more."_

Teddy ran into her arms, and she held him tightly. Neither of them saw Fitz standing in the doorway. He wasn't expected until later that evening, but he had missed them so much he finished up his business earlier.

He decided it was time to make his presence known. _"I leave for a few days, and my son steals you away from me."_

"_Both of them saw Fitz and ran to him. They had missed him a lot. The old Olivia would have questioned why he was back earlier, but time had changed her."_

The three of them sat on the couch and caught up with each other. Teddy looked at this dad, _"Can Livvie be my mommy?"_

Fitz was prepared for this conversation since he had overheard their conversation, _"Bud, you have a mom and she will always love you, but it is okay to want Livvie to be like a mom to you. She does a lot of mom stuff with you that is really cool and she loves you a lot. She will never replace your mother, but I think it would be really cool to have her as a second mom. Besides daddy is going to marry her one day, and she will be your stepmom."_

"_Really cuz I really want Livvie to be my mom. She told me that I have a mom, and I know, but I can have more than one right daddy." _

"_Right kiddo. Did you finish talking with Livvie to make sure that she was okay with it. We know what you want, but we have to think of Livvie. Her feelings matter too."_

Teddy nodded. He turned and looked Olivia in the eyes like they had taught him when he wanted to have a conversation with someone. _"Livvie, I would really like for you to be my mom, but I okay if you don't. I won't be mad I promise. Do you think you could be my second mom?"_

Olivia pretended to think for a moment. She knew this was important to Teddy because he patiently waited for her to answer. She finally opened her arms, and he went into them.

Although Olivia didn't think that Mellie would ever be the doting mom she didn't ever want to put her down. As Teddy got older she wanted him to form whatever relationship he desired with Mellie so she said, _"Mellie will always be your mom, but I love you like you are my own and if being your mom is what you want then I will be your bonus mom."_

Teddy was so excited. The truth was they were all excited. This wasn't the life Olivia had envisioned for herself, but that is why God laughs when you plan. They decided to call it a day. Thanksgiving was in two days, and the couple had decided to cook themselves.

Thanksgiving day ended up being a lively affair. The couple were up early to finish cooking. Her former team had arrived with their significant others as well as a few people who had joined their inner circle. Karen had come with her best friend. Mellie & Marcus had stopped by for a few before Mellie left stating that she had an international trip that she needed to prepare for.

The biggest shock was when Olivia's dad joined them. She had continued with their Sunday dinners, and like her relationship with Fitz she had mended the one with her dad. He finally realized that Fitz truly loved his daughter, and it allowed them to develop a relationship. Eventually Sunday became family dinners, and they would alternate households.

It was a beautiful day from start to finish with no drama. Fitz had sent Olivia to their room with a glass of wine and told her to relax. She had done most of the cooking, and getting the day together. She was the consummate host. Everyone left and raved what a wonderful day they had. He insisted on getting Teddy ready for bed and reading to him.

It gave her time to think. She realized that being with Fitz wasn't all or nothing. Like any relationship she had to compromise, but she had learned that compromise didn't mean she had to change. The more she reflected the more she began to understand that she loved who she was more with Fitz than when she was alone.

She was in such deep thought that she never heard him come in the room. He walked over to her and kissed her forehead.

"_You were suppose to be in here relaxing not stressing yourself out."_

Olivia looked up at him and everything became clear. _"I'm ready."_

Now Fitz was the one confused.

He sat down and she climbed in his lap.

"_I've put a lot of work into myself and our relationship since we got back together after I resigned being COS. I know that you have been itching to propose. You have asked me once, and keep throwing out hints to see what my response is."_

She could tell that Fitz now understood what they were discussing.

**End Flashback**

"_The simplest explanation is Teddy changed me. I was naïve in how he saw me. Even how Karen saw me. They need me. They rely on me, and wanted me to be more than your girlfriend or a spectator in their lives."_

"_Is that all?"_

He knew her all to well_, "I was afraid of taking that final step. I love everything that we have built, and in my head I was afraid if we changed anything then it would mess up what we worked so hard to build. Then I realized that we have worked hard to build what we have. Both of us are stable individuals who now have a loving and functioning relationship. We have found a balance not only for ourselves but for the kids. I didn't want to just be Teddy's mom and your girlfriend. I deserved it all. We deserved it all. I'm really sorry Fitz. I know we promised each other no more secrets. I wasn't intentionally keeping anything from you."_

Fitz stopped her before she began to ramble, "_I know baby. It was why I never pushed too much. I know you Livvie because you let me know you. Yes, I was ready but part of being with your partner is compromise. I knew you weren't going anywhere so I was okay with waiting until you caught up with me. I am glad that you see how much the kids love and need you. It wasn't easy for any of us. We had to work through a lot of pain and mistakes, but again love allows forgiveness."_

"_Never thank me for loving you."_

"_Even after that I never saw the proposal coming."_

**Flashback**

Olivia stood up, _"I could use a bath with my other favorite man."_

"_You have more than one."_

"_Well Teddy of course."_

"_He is pretty cute."_

Olivia nodded. Fitz told Olivia he would get their bath ready. Ten minutes later Olivia walked into their bathroom expecting a normal bath with her loving boyfriend.

She walked into a romantic scene straight out of a romance novel. Flower pedals leading to their claw tub. Candles all around the bathroom. Two glasses of wine waiting to be drank, and Fitz down on one knee.

"_I had a long drawn out romantic speech ready for when you gave me a sign you were ready, but we have given each other enough long drawn out speeches to last a life time. I just want to be yours Livvie. I want you to be my wife and help me raise Teddy and be there for Karen. I'm not sure if us having babies is still in the card. You are enough. Livvie, will you do me the honoring of becoming my wife?"_

Olivia looked down at the ring. She knew it was his mother's ring. One night when Mellie was drunk she went on a rant, and let it slip that she knew that Fitz had a ring designed from Tiffany for her, but he didn't give her the family heirloom. She knew that Fitz understood how important those heirlooms were to his mother and grandmother, and they only wanted him to pass them down to the woman he truly loved so it was no surprise in one sense. Still it amazed her that he saw her to be that woman. The woman that his mother and grandmother wanted him to pass these precious heirlooms down to.

Doux Bebe was exquisite, but it was nothing compared to the Tiffany one carat cushion cut yellow-diamond framed with another .75 carats of white diamonds. It was set in in 18 carat white gold.

She finally got over the shock of the ring and proposal and looked him in the eyes.

"_I would love to become your wife, and yes I think babies are still in the cards."_

**End Flashback**

She looked at her husband. _"That night at Thanksgiving I realized that trusting you with all of me would make me the happiest. I had to continue to trust the process, and my gut told me that you would keep your promise. You would allow me to remain true to myself. "_

Fitz pulled her closer to him_, "I'm glad you trusted your gut. I am only fully happy when you are the kids are fine."_

"_I know."_

Next thing they heard was a quiet knock on the door and someone whisper, _"Mom, dad are you up?"_

Olivia giggled and whispered back_, "Just about."_

Teddy was now giggling, _"What does just about mean Mommy? If you talking you up right?"_

"_You got me bud. We are up? Is everything okay?"_

"_Yes, Kawen said to let you know that we are fixing breakfast so stay in bed?"_

"_Okay honey will do."_

"_Thank you and I love you."_

"_Luv you too."_

Just as quickly as he came he was gone back down the hall.

Olivia looked at her husband, _"Now are you complaining about bringing the kids."_

"_I wasn't complaining. I was just shocked that you wanted to bring them on our anniversary trip."_

Olivia sighed, _"I know but we have all been so busy."_

Karen had decided that she wanted to be a doctor. She had been gone for six months volunteering at a hospital in Cape Town, South Africa. Teddy was soccer and tee ball so he was always on the go. Fitz had been all over the country securing funds, and bringing light to the issues that the Grant Foundation supported while Olivia and their team were taking cases and changing lives. Olivia was a big proponent of the _**"MeToo"**_ movement so they had taken on several cases on behalf of the movement.

"_I'm not complaining. We went away for two weeks to celebrate our first."_

"_Yeah you insisted since we are celebrating more than just our anniversary."_

"_Best decision of my life to choose your birthday as our wedding date. To me you are the gift that keeps on giving, and every year when this day comes I am double blessed to have you around another year and as my wife."_

Olivia couldn't stop the tears from falling. One of things Mellie use to say to her is that the romance will die when he no longer has to chase you. She tried not to let it get to her, but internally it did for a long time. She now understood when you truly love someone that the romance never goes away."

"_Thank you…"_

"_No thank you for being my wife. Thank you helping me to raise our children. Thank you for being the woman that you are, and never letting anyone tell you that you don't deserve a seat at the table. I see everyday how you impact young women that you have never met of all nationalities, but most importantly Karen. When you sat down and talked to her, and shared your story I saw the change in her. She realized that you were broken at one time, and you have flaws. It allowed her to come into her own. Now she is unafraid to take chances. She knew that Doctors without Borders was the easy route, but she took the unconventional route when she went to South Africa. She put her head down, and put in the work. Teddy went from the shy boy who was almost afraid of his own skin to little boy who now has a group of friends. We found what worked for us, and I can honestly tell you I've never been happier. Happy birthday my love and happy Anniversary."_

Yep her man insisted they get married on her birthday. As he just said she was the gift that kept on giving. Neither wanted anything fancy so one of their mutual friends who was a judge married them at home with the kids and their core team their to witness it. They enjoyed a nice dinner with them. They decided to forego a honeymoon due to work and the kids. They went up to Vermont to celebrate for a couple of days which was another reason why Fitz insisted on a two-week anniversary trip to celebrate their first.

"_Thank you love. I am just as happy if not more. I think we should tell the kids about the changes."_

"_If you are ready then so am I…"_

A few minutes later Teddy came into their room with a tray. Karen had fixed their favorite family breakfast of waffles, bacon, fruit, and juice. She also had tea for Olivia, and a large cup of black coffee for her dad. The tray held a vase filled with fresh flowers, and a card from the kids.

They noticed only two plates. "_Where are your plates?"_

Karen said_, "We left them in the kitchen. We thought you might want to enjoy your anniversary breakfast alone."_

They shook their head. Olivia said, _"Nonsense. We are going out to dinner alone. We wanted this to be a family trip. Grab your breakfast. Besides we need to tell you guys some news."_

Once the kids returned with their plates they decided to move over to the sitting area in their bedroom. The couple enjoyed listening to the kids. It was good for their souls. It also reassured them that the kids were okay.

Once everyone finished breakfast it was time for them to share their news. They both noticed that the kids were no longer chatting.

Fitz asked, _"What just happened. Just a few minutes ago both of you were fine."_

Although Karen was the oldest she couldn't put in words her fear all of sudden, but Teddy could.

"_Mom, are you and dad breaking up?"_

Olivia looked at them confused, "_No baby. Your dad and I have no intentions of every breaking up."_

"_So we about to have a good talk?"_

"_Your dad and I think that you will be happy with what you about to tell us."_

Teddy and Karen looked at each other, _"Cool…"_

The couple laughed at them. Once again it was hard to tell you were dealing with a college student and a kindergartener.

Fitz decided to start. "_The first thing we want to share with you is that we are going to transition and make Vermont our main home_."

Teddy was excited. He loved the Vermont estate. He would be able to see his horses more, and he loved the friends he made when they were up there.

Olivia noticed that Karen was quiet.

Olivia grabbed her hand, _"You have been hanging around me too long."_

Karen looked at her.

"_We know what we are doing. Specifically, we are doing what is best for the family. With your mom as President and the foundation getting larger it has thrust you all back into the media when we are in D.C. you are in the thick of things. We determined that us moving to Vermont allows us to control not only our lives more, but it is quieter there. It will give you and Teddy more peace. The media will always be around but they are not vultures like they are in the Beltway."_

"_What about you? Dad travels a lot for the foundation, but you handle the cases."_

"_Your dad spoke with the property broker. He sold him the additional acres around the home. We are building a small satellite office so I can work from Vermont. I will travel to the main office as well. Now that the foundation is stable your dad doesn't have to travel as much for funding. We are going to do a big gala once a year for our main funding. We know that Teddy is happier in Vermont, and you will be close to us from school. You could drive or a quick flight."_

Karen looked at her, _"Mom, is this what you want? I am used to making sacrifices. Dad is happy. We are happy. I know how much you love Washington."_

Olivia looked around at the three of them. Teddy didn't completely understand that the conversation had turned serious, but he was respectful and remained quiet.

"_Karen, we have known each other a long time. I won't lie. The Beltway shaped the woman I am. It is where I built my business after I left your dad's administration. I can go on and off about all the good that has happened, but the pain is also there. I am no longer Olivia Pope. I am Olivia Pope-Grant. I have a family, and I am happy when my family is happy. Like I said I will still be commuting, but the time is right for us to make the change. We found Teddy a great private school that is K-12. We have all worked hard to forgive each other and move on, and I think this change continues to help us move forward."_

"_And my mother…"_

Fitz stepped in, "_She is fine. She enjoys her job, and Olivia and I will continue to support her. She is free to visit Teddy and he can visit her, but he is not a prop and she understands we won't allow that."_

Karen looked at them, _"Then I am really happy. I can't wait to come home for the holidays. I can spend more time with my horses."_

Fitz kissed her forehead, "_I was hoping you would say that. I miss when we used to go down to the stables when you were younger. I had just become Governor, and I messed so much up. I'm sorry…"_

"_Don't dad. I wasn't some abused child. There are people who have far worse lives than me. Sure I missed time with you, but you are making up for it now. You acknowledged your mistakes, and that is all that I can ask."_

Fitz nodded

Teddy jumped in, "_Any more good news?"_

Olivia went over and tickled him. Watching the two of them like this gave Fitz so much joy. Karen smiled. She loved that Teddy got to experience a piece of normal.

She saw when Olivia then whispered something into Teddy's ear. Teddy immediately perked up and began to dance all around.

Karen was laughing so hard at her brother that it took her a moment to realize that she never asked what got him dancing in the first place.

After a few moments she went over to her brother, _"Are you going to tell me the good news?"_

Teddy looked at his sister and gleefully said, _"I am going to be a big brother…"_

He skipped down the hall. He had been asking for some time if he was ever going to be a big brother. Now it was finally happening. In his eyes nothing could have been greater.

Karen turned and looked at them, _"Really…"_

Olivia pulled her dress back and showed that her small baby bump that she had been working so hard to hide until they told the kids.

Fitz knew that she was nervous about how Karen would react. She hoped that it didn't mess up all the work they put into fixing their family.

Olivia began to explain, "_Your dad is not going to forget about you guys. I would never let that happen. Nothing is going to change for this family other than we are expanding. I…."_

Olivia stopped talking when she saw her step daughter dancing around the room like their youngest. The couple looked at each other. Even Fitz was shocked at the reaction of his daughter.

She looked at them, "_This is going to be great. I get to a big sister from day one. I get to be involved and hold the baby, and feed the baby. I get to love them and tell them how much both of their brothers pester me, but they are the best ever. I get a chance to do what Jerry did for me that I didn't get to with Teddy."_

And with that statement she broke down. Fitz immediately pulled her into his arms. Fitz couldn't stop the tears from falling as he held his daughter.

Olivia wasn't sure how to feel, but she felt like she was intruding on a moment that was meant for the two of them so she turned to leave the room when she heard Karen call her.

She turned around, _"Don't leave mom. This is a special moment for this family, and especially for you and dad. I just wish that Jerry was here for these moments. He knew about the two of you for so long, and he had accepted it. He said one day dad would get tired of the noise, and make the right decision for himself. He just hoped that dad still had time to enjoy it, and knowing that dad not only made the decision for himself but he did the work that allowed us to all heal just got to me. The only thing that would top this announcement is that Liv is carry a girl."_

"_I was hoping we could find out together."_

Fitz stood up and looked at his wife, _"You said you wanted it to be a surprise."_

"_You should have known that was a lie. You know how I feel about surprises. Anyway, I knew that I wanted it to be one of my gifts to you. Since you insisted that we marry on my birthday I wanted to do something special, and I thought you would enjoy knowing what the sex of the baby was."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes, the doctor will be arriving right before we head out to dinner."_

Karen jumped up, _"That means tomorrow we get to find out."_

"_Nope, you and Teddy will find out with us. Your dad and I are celebrating our anniversary tonight, but I want for this to be a family event."_

Karen was excited and she was about to leave and share the rest of the good news with Teddy. She stopped and turned around, _"Happy Birthday Mom. Dad is right. You are the gift that keeps on giving."_

Olivia blew her a kiss. She turned and looked at her husband, _"Well I think that went well. Albeit a little more emotional than I planned."_

Fitz shrugged his shoulders, _"It is who we are."_

Later on that evening the couple were ready to celebrate their anniversary and Olivia's birthday. The doctor was scheduled to arrive in 30 minutes. When they made it to the living room the kids had decorated it with birthday and anniversary balloons.

The kids were ecstatic when they saw her. She had chosen a white asymmetric midi wrap dress that clearly showed her baby bump.

They finally let Olivia sit down so they could give her gifts to her. Teddy had made her a card for her, and with the help of his sister he had gotten her a scented candle.

Karen had gotten her a card and for Olivia's birthday gift along with a pair of silk pajamas, and for their anniversary gift she had gotten them a seven-day cruise. It was something that she heard them both say was on their bucket list.

When they saw what the gift was she said, _"I thought it would be a trip for you to take this summer, but now it will be a good trip to take once you are ready to leave the baby and Teddy for a much needed getaway."_

Fitz smiled_, "I think I can speak for Olivia when I say that when the time comes we look forward to a childless getaway in the future."_

Olivia smiled and nodded.

The couple were enjoying their time with the kids when they were notified that the doctor would be pulling up shortly.

Olivia excused herself and headed back to their bedroom to get prepared.

Dr. Suber was Olivia's long time OBGYN. She was elated when Olivia was scheduled for an OB appointment.

She greeted Fitz, _"From the looks on their faces the cat must be out of the bag."_

Fitz laughed, "_You guessed right…"_

"_Where is the patient?"_

"_She headed to the room to get ready. I just want to thank you for doing this. This is the best kind of gift."_

"_I am glad that I could do it. My husband and I have been discussing a trip with our family. Olivia insisted we take the trip, and she would pay. The only request that she had was I give this gift to you and the kids. We are on a nearby island. It is a win-win for me. I get to enjoy a week of fun in the sun with my family, and your family learns wonderful news about yours."_

Fitz agreed, "_Well since you are on a nearby island we should get together for dinner before we head back. I am sure Olivia would like to spend time with someone she also considers a friend."_

Dr. Suber nodded, _"I am sure something can be arranged."_

They headed back to the master bedroom where they found Olivia already laying on the bed. After greeting her friend and patient she did a quick check-up. Once that was done she turned to Teddy.

"_Do you think you could be my helper?"_

Teddy all of a sudden became nervous and looked at his mom, _"It's okay. Would you like to help?"_

He looked at Dr. Suber, "_Yes ma'am!"_

Teddy happily went over and listened as the doctor told him to squirt some of the gel on his mommy's stomach. Before he did it the doctor whispered something in his ear. He nodded before turning to Olivia.

"_Mommy, this might be a little cold. Hold on okay?"_

Their hearts melted. Olivia nodded_, "I can do that honey. Daddy is holding my hand."_

"_Hold tight to her daddy. My brudder or sister need her to be okay."_

"_Yes son. I will take care of mommy."_

"_Thank you…"_

Dr. Suber placed the probe on Olivia's stomach. Instantly everyone became quiet. All the focus was on the new addition.

Fitz looked at the screen. This was not his first rodeo so he had an idea of what to look for, and what he saw on the screen was new for him. He didn't realize that he was beginning to squeeze Olivia's hand tightly.

Olivia squeezed his hand and looked over at her and whispered that he was sorry. He then turned and looked at the screen.

Dr. Suber noticed the concern on Fitz's face, "_Is everything okay Fitz?"_

He looked at the doctor_, "I don't want to tell you how to do your job, and I don't want to concern Olivia and the kids but either something is wrong or Olivia is carrying more than one baby."_

Teddy didn't understand the concern, but Karen did and she was holding her breath.

She didn't hear Olivia whispered, "_**Two babies I think…"**_

Fitz dropped her hand like it was on fire. He looked at the screen, and then the doctor who simply nodded and then his wife.

Both of them were openly crying. Teddy was now concerned, but the doctor assured him that they were fine.

Olivia looked at him_, "Happy Anniversary baby…"_

"_**HOW? WHEN? DID YOU KNOW?"**_

Olivia tried to sit up, but he stopped her. He realized that he might have come across a little upset when he was anything but.

"_Trust me. I am happy as long as you are okay."_

Dr. Suber spoke up, _"She and the babies are perfectly healthy. Listen for yourself."_

The room went from complete silence to hearing the babies heartbeats. She explained to everyone what they were seeing on the screen, and that the babies heartbeats were in perfect range.

Before revealing the sex of the babies she took a moment to answer Fitz's question.

"_I did know. If you recall you were out of town for my last checkup. I was concern that I went from no bump to showing overnight it seems. I know you brought me off the ledge when it happened, but my type-A personality still had to ask. My nausea also was pretty bad. I was having trouble even keeping down toast, and I kept it from you because I didn't want you to rush home. When Sheila ran my blood work she noticed that my HCG levels were high. When she got me on the table and did the ultrasound the other baby came out of hiding. It seems that one of our babies enjoys hiding. I really wanted to tell you, but when Sheila agreed to help me reveal the gender to us I decided I wanted to also give you this surprise. I hope you can forgive me."_

"_Nothing to forgive. I am just in shock, but I couldn't be happier."_

Dr. Suber & Teddy went back to pushing the probe around Olivia's stomach. She said_, "Now that we know that Teddy is going to be a big brother to two babies. Do we still want to know what we are having?"_

Everyone nodded

Dr. Suber looked at Teddy, _"You are a smart young man, and have been so helpful. What do you think mommy is having?"_

He looked at the screen like he understood what he was looking at, _"I think a brudder and a sister. Can it be one of each? I think mommy would like one of each. Like me and Karen."_

Karen had moved to the other side of her dad and was holding his hand. She had been recording everything. She wanted to make something special down the road for them.

Dr. Suber smiled at Teddy, _"I like your answer, and yes there could be a little boy and girl inside your mommy's tummy. As a matter of fact you are right. You are having a brother and sister."_

It was such an emotional moment. Sheila took the phone from Karen's hand, and allowed them to enjoy this moment as a family.

It was even more emotional when Teddy cleaned Olivia's stomach and then kissed it. He then whispered to her stomach, _"Hi brudder and sister. It's me Teddy; your big brother. I promise to help mommy take care of you. I love you."_

He looked up at his parents and sisters who all had tears falling from

their eyes, _"Did I do something wrong?"_

Karen pulled him into his arms, "_No way. You are doing everything right. Your big brother would be so proud of you if he was here."_

Teddy beamed.

He looked at his parents. Fitz ruffled his hair which always made him laugh. Then he and Olivia began to tickle him. His laugh was infectious and it allowed them not to dwell on being sad that Jerry wasn't with them.

They went over a couple more things with Dr. Suber. She informed Olivia that she would have her office call her when they returned home to schedule her next check-up.

They also arranged for Sheila to bring her family to their house for dinner in a couple of days.

Fitz & the kids saw the doctor out while Olivia cleaned herself up.

Fitz returned to the room alone. Olivia looked up at him. Once he was out of office she noticed how at peace he seemed. The longer they were together the more serene and calm he was. Now he was being blessed with not one but two babies with her, and she could tell that he felt complete. He still missed his son, but he accepted that God had a different plan for him.

He went over and cradled her bump, _"You ready…"_

"_To spend time with my handsome husband. Absolutely!"_

He helped her into their golf cart, and Olivia was already excited. She didn't care what he had planned for their anniversary, but she was excited that whatever he planned included them being alone instead of a restaurant full of people.

A couple of minutes later they pulled up to their gazebo. Well it was the gazebo on their property, but her husband had turned it into a romantic oasis. The columns had been wrapped in white linen. Candles adorned the steps. The table was similar to their sweetheart table at their wedding reception.

Olivia leaned into her husband, "_You are such the romantic!"_

"_For you always…"_

"_I love it, and I love you. Thank you for knowing me and always knowing what I need."_

"_Ditto. I'll admit that I was skeptical about the kids coming with us for our anniversary, but I cherish every moment. As usual you were right. We have created precious moments here."_

"_Don't get too sentimental on me baby."_

"_How can I not. I am sitting here celebrating another anniversary with the love of my life. My children are here with us, and you surprise me by telling me that we are not having one but two babies. And the icing on the cake is that we are having one of each. I feel like I am about to burst right now. Thank you Livvie."_

He wiped the tears that were at the corner of her eyes.

"_I love you…"_

"_Love you too Sweet Baby. So much…"_

Olivia took a moment to enjoy the peaceful surroundings. As she looked out at the water she felt nothing but peace. She enjoyed the solitude in her life, and didn't take moments like this for granted anymore.

Fitz could only smile as he looked at his wife. Just seeing her calm and at peace with life and herself made every moment of hell they went through worth it.

He smiled when he saw the violinist pull up. Olivia had her eyes closed so it worked out. He nodded to the man to begin.

When the music began to play Olivia opened her eyes. About a year ago they had attended an event that Damien Escobar played at. Olivia raved about his work. There had been a number of times that he had stopped by her office, and he would find her on the sofa relaxing listening to his music. She told him it allowed her to wash away the noise.

Olivia couldn't stop the tears from falling as she listened to Damien. It made her realize that her life had come full circle. She had learned to appreciate everything she had, and to longer take life for granted.

After Damien finished playing he took a moment to meet Olivia. One of the agents was gracious enough to step in and take pictures for the couple.

Fitz had only paid for Damien to do a couple of songs before dinner, but he insisted on playing throughout dinner. Turns out he had admired the couple for some time. They offered to pay, but he refused.

Fitz helped Olivia back to her seat just as the chef he hired for the evening arrived. He introduced himself, and explained the meal that he was preparing for the couple.

**Appetizer**

_**Seared Pepper Crusted Tuna served with cucumber-tomato salsa**_

**Soup/Salad**

_**Wild Mushroom Cream Cloud with Miniature Garden Greens with Crispy Julienne of Duck served with raspberry balsamic vinaigrette**_**.**

Fresh Mango Sorbet before their entrée

**Entrée**

_**Petite Filet Mignon with whiskey sauce and mushrooms on garlic mashed potatoes and vegetables**_

**Dessert **

_**Italian Tiramisu**_

Olivia was in heaven. Fitz had moved his chair closer to her during dinner. They found themselves feeding each other, and talking about the babies now that Fitz knew there was two.

Fitz looked at his wife, _"I'm okay with being a stay-at-home dad. The gala is going to bring in most of our funding. I think now is a good time for me to start on my memoir. It will keep me close to home for the most part."_

"_Baby, I support whatever you want. I know I am not ready to stop working, but I do see myself taking a step back. I actually reached out to Quinn, and I want to run something by you."_

Fitz nodded to let her know that he was listening.

"_Over lunch one day Quinn was discussing with me how she feeling run down. The work is coming in,_ _but now that she is a wife and mom she doesn't feel as fulfilled with the cases that we take or rather she takes. Once I found out we had two babies on the way I asked Quinn if she was interested in joining the foundation. QPA would work solely for us, and it would take the load off of me. They would get a percentage for every case they help us with. The cases we take will still be my choice, but I would get feedback from them. They are also welcome to bring me cases they think that we should take on. With their help we would be able to take on more."_

"_What does everyone else think?"_

"_Everyone is on board. I think we are all older and wiser, and enjoy the light. No one wants to deal with the dark back alley brawls anymore."_

"_I can understand that."_

"_What do you think? I told Quinn that I needed to discuss it with you first, and before you say it I know that the cases are my domain, but we still run the foundation together. This is a huge change for the foundation, and I want to make it with you."_

"_Truthfully, I love everything about them working at the foundation. I love them. They have become part of my family. I want them to be happy. It make sense for us going forward as we expand our family. I trust them, and I know they won't steer us wrong. They will have our back. Most importantly I think you and Quinn will be at peace that the past is finally behind you. The two of you are back together. It is what you both have wanted, and now it is happening under both of your terms. There is nothing about this that I don't approve of. You are right. My initial response would have been that it is your decision, but as I think about it I am glad that you included me."_

"_I always will. I promised you that I would no longer make decisions that impacted the both of us on my own, and I meant that. Unless it is life or death we make decisions together."_

"_Thank you baby."_

"_Welcome honey. Thank you for tonight. Is it time to head back?"_

"_Almost, but I have something for you."_

"_Baby, I don't need anything."_

"_I know, but I hope that you accept it anyways."_

Olivia nodded

Fitz hands her a blue box that she instantly recognizes that it came from Tiffany's. She opens up the box and a small gasp falls from her lips.

She looks at her husband, _"From the moment we met I realize that it was you that had the key to my heart. I have said it before you own me, you control me. I am a better man, husband, and dad because of you. When I saw this necklace I knew it was meant for you."_

The necklace was a Tiffany Victoria Key Pendant. The key had an array of stones.

Olivia handed it to him. He slipped the necklace around her neck. Before he clasped the necklace he leaned down and kissed her neck. He then whispered, "_The diamonds that make this necklace up are precious just like you. You are the key that holds this family together, and we can never express how much we love you especially me Livvie. Happy birthday baby and Happy Anniversary!"_

Once he secured the necklace around her she turned around in his arms, _"Thank you baby. I love you so much."_

"_You are more than welcome baby. You ready to head back."_

Olivia looked around the gazebo. She looked at the curtains and smiled to herself.

"_No, I think I want to do some naughty things with my husband to celebrate."_

"_Then why aren't we going back to the house?"_

"_Because I want to be wild and adventurous. We can pull those curtains down, and I think you can do me right here. Are you game?"_

Fitz thought about it for a moment. He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text. He then got up and untied the curtains which closed then in. He then turned to his wife_, "I hope you know what you are asking for…"_

Olivia slid down the straps on her dress, _"Bring it mister…"_

**A/N-So I am finally back. I ended up having to have surgery, and that set me back for a minute. Hopefully nothing else goes on anytime soon. I hope you enjoy. Check out the visuals on my Twitter account kimberl17711667**


End file.
